An enterprise portal, also known as an enterprise information portal (EIP) or corporate portal, is a framework for integrating information, people and processes across organizational boundaries. The enterprise portal can provide a secure unified access point, often in the form of a web-based user interface (e.g., a web portal realized using an internet browser on a computing device), and can be designed to aggregate and personalize information through application-specific portlets. One significant feature of enterprise portals is de-centralized content contribution and content management, which can keep enterprise portal information organized and updated. Fundamental features of an enterprise portal may include: a single sign-on/log-in, application integration, content federation, environment customization, information personalization, access control, and/or enterprise search/support, among others.
The enterprise portal can include an enterprise workspace plug-in to provide a flexible, intuitive environment. The enterprise workspace plug-in enables business users to integrate, organize, and use various content, such as applications, reports, dashboards, web content and documents from various sources. The enterprise workspace can also provide different types of user environments, for example, a personal workspace, a shared workspace, or others. Users can organize content for their own purposes in a personal workspace, or share the content with a team or group of colleagues in a shared workspace. The workspace can enable quick and easy re-combination of existing corporate assets with emphasis on structured content, such as reports and applications, among others. Users may also collaborate using an enterprise workspace for easy integration of services.